


【卡黄】海豹学习日常

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 好好学习，天天向上。
Relationships: Huang Tingting/Li Yitong
Kudos: 26





	【卡黄】海豹学习日常

黄婷婷有些头疼地看着眼前这个吵吵闹闹的小孩。

“婷婷桑今天可以教我数学吗？”

熟悉的语句，黄婷婷脸一黑，就想把门关上，可小海豹今天走位风骚，愣是在关门的一瞬间挤了进来。

看着黄婷婷一副你快给我滚出去的表情，小海豹有些圆乎乎的脸讨好地挂起了看似人畜无害的笑容。

“婷婷桑，我真的是来认真学习的，不久就要高考了嘛，你就见死不救吗？”

“先说好了，你要听话，不准…”发情。

“嗯，我会很乖的！”

李艺彤像个小学生一样乖巧地坐在板凳上，清澈的眼神让黄婷婷不好在说下去了。

……

呸。

清澈你个头。

Alpha就是一群只会乱发情的家伙。

黄婷婷发誓下次再答应李艺彤帮她补数学她就是狗。

可现在的局势已经不是她能够控制的了，明明题讲的顺顺利利的，她也不知道李艺彤是什么时候上手上口，最后甚至把自己拉进了怀里。

“嗯…啊不要…发卡…”甬道的欢愉感一阵高过一阵，所有的感官都似乎退化了，只有那蜜穴里的触感无比清晰，此刻似乎所有的感官细胞都聚集在了那羞人的私处中，黄婷婷能感受到那肉棒是怎么摩擦着肉壁，头部是怎么撞上她最敏感柔软的腔口的，生理泪水涌上眼眶，试卷上的字都在她眼中模糊起来，一堆符号弯弯曲曲变成了她不认识的东西。

“婷婷桑…这么简单的题都不会吗？”语调中带着些许戏谑，李艺彤突然停下了腰部的动作，亲了亲Omega翘起的发端。

“婷婷桑继续讲呀，这才刚到填空题呢，后面还有很多呢…”

“呜…发卡，你动一动…求求你，动一动…”明明快要到高潮了，却硬生生被遏制了下来，如同有一只猫爪子在心头抓痒痒，但反馈而来的感觉却像是被加强了十倍，黄婷婷难受极了，漆黑的瞳孔中水光潋滟，一副要哭的样子。

“哈…婷婷桑…讲完一道，就奖励你一次，好吗？”  
像是为了鼓励年上，年下一边安抚年上一边把她的身子放在桌子上，双手微微分开她的臀瓣，憋的青筋凸起的腺体在唇瓣上剐蹭几下后便对准那流水的小口一冲到底。

“啊…”年上满足的尖细长喟千转百回，把年下撩得心神荡漾，要是真的有尾巴估计能看见小海豹摇得比风扇还欢的豹尾。

后入让年下可以顶的更深，但动作也难免有些粗暴，腺体不断搅弄着蜜穴，一时间水声潺潺，黄婷婷却努力捂着嘴把呻吟声吞回喉咙。

希望刚刚那声别被人听了去。

毕竟中心的隔音可不太好。

然而手却被强行扯掉，两只手被十指相扣着按在桌子上，李艺彤压了上来，把身材瘦小的Omega笼罩在了身下，对着黄婷婷粉嫩的耳朵吹了口热气，“婷婷桑叫出来啊…我想听你的声音…”

“嗯唔…不…”黄婷婷摇了摇头，没了手的阻挡她只好死死咬着牙关不让娇喘溢出。

年上的拒绝自然引起了年下的不满，“那我会努力…让你叫出来的…”李艺彤毫无征兆地加快了抽插的力道，她咬住黄婷婷红肿的腺体，Omega甜美的信息素洒满于唇齿间，年下更加卖力扭动起腰部，肉棒一次又一次狠狠地冲撞在那娇嫩的腔口上，粗糙的棒身毫不怜惜地碾过细嫩的软肉，强烈的快感混着一点疼痛几乎快要吞噬掉黄婷婷的理智。

“啊…发卡…慢点…哈…我…嗯啊…”  
甬道一阵痉挛，穴肉疯狂抽搐着紧紧收缩起来，热潮自小腹下升起，黄婷婷再也压抑不住自己，清冷的嗓音蒙上了情欲的味道，年上绵长的娇吟简直叫软了年下的骨子。

点点水渍滴落到书的封面上晕开来，也不知道是汗水还是唾液…

“啊…婷婷…你好紧…我不行了…”  
随着Alpha一声低吼，在将黄婷婷顶上高潮的同时无视她的拒绝求饶狠狠地撞进生殖腔口中凝聚成结，把滚烫的精华全送给了她，小海豹今天格外的有精力，腺体死死嵌住蜜穴抖了好几次才释放完，甬道自然是热情地接收了所有，内壁一张一合亲吻着仍然坚挺的肉棒，褶皱的肉壁向着内里收缩着把往外溢的精液往里吞，但仍有多余的顺着涌出的爱液溜了出去，黏糊糊地沾在了腿根上。

“呜呜…发卡…”余韵尚未过去，后颈的腺体被叼住，熟悉的信息素被注入进来，体内的铁棒还烫的吓人，黄婷婷趴在桌子上喘着气，脑袋里一篇空白。

黄婷婷想不通，原本羞涩可爱的小海豹是什么时候变成了一只天天发情的小禽兽，总是想着法子跟她腻歪在一起。

成结后暂时还拔不出来，李艺彤索性就这样抱着黄婷婷重新坐回了椅子，还贴心地帮她整理了一下有些凌乱的衣裳，用手顺了一下柔软的秀发，扯了张纸给她擦了擦沾了些汗渍的脸。

今天的开胃菜有些过渡甜腻了，让李艺彤忍不住开始期待正餐。

“婷婷桑快讲题呀…难道是爽的说不出话了吗？”

“啊…李艺彤！”脸皮薄的年上再次羞红了脸，明明是怒斥却像是娇嗔一般，声音还有些喑哑，跟她的人一样软绵绵的，像是刚出生的幼猫一般，让人想要疼爱又想要欺负。

“那婷婷桑继续讲好不好…”李艺彤拿起手机看了看时间，“都三点了，再过两小时晓玉她们就要回来了…”

黄婷婷感到还卡在内里的腺体似有似无地顶弄了一下，那种钻心的酥痒感蔓延开来，身体又起了反应…她庆幸李艺彤在背后看不到她这副欲求不满的模样。

但Alpha自然是能感受到Omega身体的变化，于是“好心”地提醒到，“婷婷桑再不快点的话…万一晓玉她们回来看到了怎么办…”

“而且…”李艺彤亲了亲那洁白光滑的香肩，“我可不希望婷婷桑这副模样被别人看去…”

她帮忙捋平被压的有些皱了的试卷，把笔塞到了黄婷婷手里，“婷婷桑，快点讲嘛…不过…”李艺彤顿了顿，语气也变得坏坏的，“婷婷桑想要我直接操你的话也可以直说……题可以下次再讲…”

“你！谁说我不讲了…”  
意识到李艺彤可能讲出更糟糕的语言，黄婷婷努力忍住来自生理上的快感，迫使自己看清楚试卷上的字，混沌的脑子开始运转起来，把淤在里面色欲给甩出去。

趁着还卡在里面的凶器暂时不能兴风作浪，快点把题讲完，然后让李艺彤收拾好滚出去。

以后她的房间禁止狗和海豹入内。

“李艺彤…你不认真听…我就再也不跟你讲题了。”黄婷婷试着让自己的声线冷一点，可是收效甚微，反而像是在撒娇一般。

但是小海豹缩了缩脖子，敏锐地从年上粘糯糯的语气里感觉到了不善，“好…”

…

Alpha的嘴，骗人的鬼。

“这个x与y这样建立关系式……算出来转速是…嗯…你…”

“像这样对吗？”不知何时解放的凶兽突然疯狂肏动起来，深入浅出以极快的频率碾过敏感点，“是不是…啊…一秒几次来着？”

裙摆掩盖了所有的风景，李艺彤一只手撩起一角潜入到密地，火热的手掌覆盖在那紧实的小腹上，惊奇地感受到了自己在Omega体内的律动。

“啊…你别按…”

李艺彤却偏跟黄婷婷反着来，她把脸埋进那白皙的脖颈间，贪婪地嗅着年上的香气，眼底又酝酿起了新一轮的风暴，“我做对了吗？”

“什…什么？”

“我做对了吗？你看这…一秒几次？”像是怕黄婷婷不知道似的，李艺彤搂着她的腰又狠狠地顶弄了几下，手指轻轻地按揉着沾着水珠的花蕊，引得黄婷婷又是一阵颤栗。

“啊…几…次？”

“你数一下嘛…你看这是几次啊？”

“呜…我…不知道…”  
讨厌的李艺彤，讨厌的破海豹，黄婷婷一边在心里抱怨着一边又抬起身子想要脱离李艺彤，不过却被李艺彤抓着肩膀重重地往下一按，“啊！…发卡…疼…”柱头借着重力狠狠地撞进生殖腔口，又狠狠地扯了出来，腔内的浓液争先恐后地从口子里溢出，混着淫液随着腺体的抽动被带出了体外。

两人的交合处湿的一塌糊涂，李艺彤黑色的皮裤上沾满了浊液，甚至还有些滴落到地板上汇聚成了一个小潭。

“婷婷桑不要乱动嘛…你看都流出来了…我又得再来一次…”

知道那一下可能有点疼，李艺彤放慢了速度，舔了舔Omega颈间的腺体，试图让她放松些，“婷婷桑，我做对了没？”

黄婷婷无力地瘫软在Alpha怀里，沉浸在欢愉里的身体完全不听自己使唤，“对…对了…”

“那是一秒几次嘛？”

“呜…不…一秒五次…”迷迷糊糊的念出答案，想起之前的话，黄婷婷竟生出一丝可耻的期待，理智告诉她不能陪着年下疯闹，但身子像是开了道欲望的口子，湿热的情潮自小腹下升起，一股股热浪不受控制地涌出，她不由得夹紧了腿，握着笔的指节都因为太大力而发白。

都怪李艺彤！

“嘶…婷婷桑你放松一点，我被夹的有点…啊！”

话没说完，怀里的Omega不知道怎么又颤了一下，那嫩穴突然收紧，褶皱的软肉死死地咬住才开始逞凶的凶兽，李艺彤一个激灵，差点当场缴械。

“呼…”

Alpha的鼻息略显沉重，她真想现在就把黄婷婷按在桌子上好好地操弄一番。

不过…

“一秒五次太难了婷婷桑…”  
指尖不停地拨弄着极其敏感的花瓣，刚刚才受到过刺激的凶兽又开始慢慢抽动起来，胀红的兽头缓缓抵上柔软的生殖腔口，却又在其缠绕吮吸上来时毫不留情地离开，每一次顶弄都能让Omega发出压抑不住的呻吟，每一声都让人觉得蚀骨销魂。

“啊…不…发…发卡…呜…快点…”

“啊…快点什么？婷婷桑不继续跟我讲题了吗，还是…这么简单的题你都不会？”

黄婷婷快被内里瘙痒难耐的空虚感弄疯了，偏偏那罪魁祸首还一点也不急，“这么…简单…发卡自己…会的…嗯…”

“不嘛…我就要婷婷桑跟我讲… ”嘴上这么说但腰部的动作一点没慢。

“嘟…”桌子上黄婷婷的手机突然振动起来，李艺彤缓了动作，拿起来一看，是晓玉。

“婷婷桑，晓玉找你。”说着便按了接通。

黄婷婷已经软的连抬手都力气都没有了，小海豹倒是“好心”的帮她举着手机。

“喂，阿黄，我问你……”

晓玉的声音从手机传来，随之而来的还有李艺彤不怀好意的顶弄，腺体在快活地里肆意地横冲直撞，像是想把她给贯穿，身下的快感一阵高过一阵，情热的浪潮将她淹没，黄婷婷几乎是用尽了全身的力气才把自己呻吟吞回喉里。

“啊…婷婷桑…怎么不说话呢，晓玉在问你呢。”

“阿黄怎么不说话啊？在吗？喂，喂？”

“啊…我…我在…有什么事吗？”黄婷婷捏着小海豹的腿肉打了个圈。

嘶…好狠的Omega，她海豹皮都要被扯掉了。

但小海豹仍然不知收敛，顶着疼痛反而动的更欢了，滚烫的凶兽在湿滑的蜜穴里横行霸道，直直顶到腔口，掩盖不住的噗滋声从裙摆的纱纹间漏出，黄婷婷好不容易组织好的语言被冲散在了喉中，她摇着头让李艺彤把手机拿远一点，害怕室友听到自己放荡的声音。

“别哭…我把手机挂了好吗，别哭…”虽然喜欢捉弄年上，看年上愤懑又害羞的模样，但黄婷婷一哭她就受不了了…

“喂，晓玉吗，婷婷桑在跟我讲数学呢，有什么事回来再说好吗？先挂了。”  
三言两语打发了对方，李艺彤也没等她回答就把手机给挂了。

楼下某何姓室友：还好没带钥匙…她还是再去逛逛？

李艺彤迫不及待地把已经等不及的年上抱起来放到床上，刚把人放下黄婷婷就像是八爪鱼似地缠住她，双手死死地搂住她的脖颈，勉勉强强操着鼻音催促她，“呜…发卡…好难受…快…”

“快什么？婷婷桑想要什么就说出来…”

“你…坏…求求你快进来…干我…”最后两个字声音都小的像蚊鸣了，但还是被李艺彤捕捉到了，“好…”扯掉那早已浸湿了的内裤，身下的长枪早已蓄势待发，李艺彤一点也不墨迹，一个挺身直捣黄龙，可黄婷婷比她还心急，纤细的长腿缠上她的腰身，内里的软肉尽数捆了上来，像是章鱼的触手一般好像有无数张小嘴在吮吸着柱身，Omega的信息素比之前任何一刻都要浓郁，这醉仙欲死的快乐几乎让Alpha瞬间就失去了理智。

温良的海豹皮下是被唤醒的凶恶野兽，她恶狠狠地把人死死地钳制在身下，褐色的眼眸里是随着情欲而暴涨的暴戾。

“他妈的，黄婷婷你看我今天不干死你…”

——————

好吧，最后还是没有把题讲完。

不过，今天也是充实的一天呢。


End file.
